


Lusting for the powerful

by fragileV (Zephyrgremlin)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Choking, Hate Sex, Implied DanV, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Selfcest, Sparring, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VerV, VerV Week, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrgremlin/pseuds/fragileV
Summary: Vergil and V deal with their frustrations with a sparring match -- that soon turns into more.





	Lusting for the powerful

V sat in the empty office of Devil May Cry, reading on the worn couch. Everyone was out with one job or another but V had been pushing himself and had finally hit a wall - He wasn’t up to working with the state his body was in. Everything ached and his body was covered in bruises dark enough that they almost looked like additions to his tattoos. Still, it had taken some convincing to make him stay behind. He was as stubborn as the rest of them, and always eager for a fight.

The door opened and V greeted who he assumed was Dante, without looking up. “Welcome back.” 

But silence was his only response so green eyes finally lifted from the pages and his face fell, just slightly.

“Oh. It’s you.”

Vergil didn’t respond and V could tell why. The Son of Sparda radiated frustration and V was surprised he hadn’t noticed him even before he opened the door. Annoyance wafted off him in waves. He knew Vergil well enough to take a guess at what had happened. Whatever job he had taken on, it hadn’t been enough. He’d gotten worked up but there had been no real challenge. Very little could pose a real challenge to Vergil, and one who could was still working.

“Where is Dante?”

“Not home yet.” V reached for his cane and pushed himself off the couch. “Unsatisfied?”

The cold blue glare that was leveled on V made him shudder. He was dangerous, especially in a mood like this, but V didn’t want to shrink away from him. He made a thoughtful noise and twirled his cane with deft movements as he watched Vergil. They held each other’s gaze and there was a silent understanding between them. Vergil didn’t think highly of V or his skills but as the demonic urges within him threatened to overwhelm him entirely, he considered that he would at least enjoy tearing the human apart. They continued to stare each other down, neither particularly unwilling to make the first move but still being cautious. 

It was Vergil that moved first, closing the distance between them at a speed that most mortal eyes would be unable to follow. V had been expecting it, however, and was able to parry the sheathed sword with his cane - barely. While the cabion hadn’t attacked with his blade drawn, V knew he wasn’t holding back his strength. He responded quickly, his cane now shrouded with wisps of purple and black; magic he’d been carefully honing. If he could land a hit, the shadowy tendrils should cut into the other and tear open his skin. If he could land a hit. 

Their fights was almost like a dance, so perfectly fluid and controlled. Sword and cane clashed again and again as they moved around the office of Devil May Cry. Vergil was much stronger and faster than the human and V’s only saving grace was the fact that he knew Vergil well enough to predict his movements. But as his aches deepened and his body screamed in pain, V’s attacks slowed and he was no longer able to dodge. A blow to his chest sent him flying back, sprawling out across the floor as he gasped for breath. Vergil walked slowly over him and stared down at him with an expression that could almost be read as disappointed. 

“You did better than I expected, but I am still unsatisfied.” What could have been a compliment was marred by Vergil’s tone, dripping with annoyance. 

V managed a glare from where he lay, clutching at his chest. There had been no chance of beating Vergil but it was frustrating nonetheless. Losing wasn’t so much the issue as Vergil’s attitude and it left him wanting to lash out. He didn’t cling to the deep seated honour that Vergil prided himself on so he didn’t feel bad as he lifted his leg and slammed the heel into the other’s ankle. It didn’t do much beyond making himself feel better -- but that didn’t last long when the sheathed end of the Yamato slammed into his stomach. V curled in on himself with a cry but Vergil stepped on his shoulder to force him back flat on the ground. He knelt, still putting his weight on the human as he pinned him down. 

Vergil glanced to the side and picked up V’s fallen cane. He forced the length of it to V’s throat, pressing it down with only a fraction of his strength but it was enough. The human grabbed at Vergil’s wrists, digging his nails in pathetically as his air was cut off. It wouldn’t take a lot for the cambion to crush V’s airways and they were both aware of his desire too. But as the hunter’s vision started to go black, Vergil removed the pressure and tossed the cane across the shop. 

V took in a sharp breath and clutched at his throat, but he couldn’t move out from beneath Vergil. He hated how easily the other could overpower him, and he hated that it excited him. The lust for power was something they both shared and neither would ever admit how easily it translated into lust for the powerful. As he caught his breath, V tried to avert his gaze, laying his head on the side in some attempt to hide his face. 

“Have you given up? I cannot promise you’ll walk away if you push me further.” Vergil’s words were a warning more than they were a threat. No matter how he felt, Dante liked V and wouldn’t appreciate if he was killed.

V simply nodded, doubtful that he would be able to keep his tone free of snark if he answered vocally. Vergil stood and started to turn away, probably to go out and track down Dante himself but -- He paused. V didn’t look back at him but he felt the hesitation anyway. It confused him until he felt pressure on his hardening length. 

Vergil’s foot was pressing down against his crotch. 

V’s head turned quickly to look up at Vergil, eyes wide. “Don’t--”

“I wonder if you can call this narcissism. Or are you just so infatuated with Dante that my face turns you on as well?” Vergil spoke dryly but a smirk pulled at his lips. “Or is it the opposite? Does Dante disappoint you? Because he won’t get this rough with you. He’s too gentle with you, so scared that you might break… Do you want to break, V?”

“I got it from you.” V managed to keep his voice even, though it was a little hoarse from what had just occurred. “That urge you pretend you don’t have… That need to be dominated by anyone more powerful than you.”

“So you want me to dominate you?” Vergil ignored the rest of what he said and his smirk grew at the expression on V’s face. Shy, almost sheepish, growing red from either embarrassment or shame.

Vergil pressed his heel firmer against him, rewarded with the sight of V having to bite down on his lip to keep from reacting. Perhaps he could satisfy him after all. 

V squirmed as Vergil rubbed the sole of his boot against his crotch but he gave no attempt at pulling away. Despite how hot his face felt, he didn’t want the friction to stop. He lifted his hips, just slightly, just enough that it might seem as if he was only shifting his weight. But the smug look on Vergil’s face told him he didn’t buy that at all. There was a hungry look in those grey-blue eyes and it only served to feed V’s arousal. A deep desire was blooming within him, for this demon standing over him to destroy him in every way possible. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” His voice was strained but there was a clear challenge in his words, and it was all Vergil needed. 

He removed his foot and reached down to grab a handful of V’s black hair, using it to drag him over the desk. V did his best to scramble along with it but his legs were weak and he couldn’t find footing. Dante’s belongings were knocked to the floor but neither of them seemed to notice or care. They were too focused on each other, too hungry and needy. Vergil pulled open V’s coat and ran his gloved hands up over his torso. He pressed his thumb into where he had struck him before and V gasped. It was already beginning to bruise and it was extremely tender but the pain sent a thrill through him. Vergil pressed down again sharply before reaching for his throat.

“You must have liked this. Does it excite you to know that I could end your life in an instant?” He murmured, tightening his grip briefly before releasing it. “There are so many ways I could kill you.”

V groaned, letting his head tilt back to properly bare his throat. Vergil dug his nails into his skin before dragging his hand roughly down his neck and over his chest, leaving angry red lines in his wake. Blood welled in places where his nails broke the skin. He paused before using both hands to scratch down V’s stomach, enjoying how the red looked in the spaces between his tattoos. He wanted to open him up with his claws and tear out his insides. He settled for leaning in to bite over his ribs, enjoying the sharp intake of breath and whine that he received in response. He bit again, and again, leaving mark after mark over V’s chest. He bit down over his nipple, drawing blood once more. He pressed his tongue to the bloodied bite mark before swirling it over his pert nipple. The human blood fed the demon within him and as he sucked and nipped V’s nipple, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants to pull them down. He tugged them halfway down his thighs then pulled away completely. V was panting quietly as Vergil opened one of the desk drawers, finding a small bottle of lube. At any other time, he would be disgusted that Dante kept something like this in his desk in the office of his business. He took his glove off and coated his fingers. 

With his other hand, he held V’s legs up until the human wrapped his arms under his knees to hold them himself. Vergil noted that he was surprisingly flexible but didn’t comment on it. He pressed a slick finger against him, taking only a moment before he slowly pressed it into him. He didn’t allow him time before he started to pump it in and out of him. He knew V was used to Dante, he wasn’t some blushing virgin who needed to be carefully prepared. 

He was surprised that he enjoyed V’s breathy moans as he added another finger, curling them both inside of him. It was almost cute, the way he tried to buck his hips to take his fingers deeper. Vergil indulged him and pressed further inside of him. He spread them apart, stretching him open. That drew a needy sound from him and he bucked his hips again.

“Just… Do it..!” V gasped softly. 

Vergil pulled his fingers free. He didn’t know if the other really was ready or not, but he wanted it and the cambion wouldn’t feel bad about hurting him. He slipped his pants down, just enough to free his length. He coated it in more lube and stroked himself. He moved closer and pressed his cock against V’s ass, letting him feel his size. 

“Vergil…” He groaned, almost bending himself in half with how he pinned his own legs to his chest.

The cambion gripped V’s hips with one hand and began to push himself inside. He gave a low sigh at the tight, hot feeling that engulfed him. He was slow but he didn’t stop until V had taken him to the base. V was panting and gasping beneath him - already a mess. 

Vergil let him catch his breath in a moment of mercy and put his other hand on V’s other hip. When he deemed V ready, he drew back before thrusting into him again. He held him with a tight grip, fingers digging in cruelly. It would definitely bruise but that was the furthest thing from V’s mind as Vergil set a steady pace. He used his hold to pull V back against him to meet his thrusts. He focused on his own pleasure, using the other’s body to enjoy himself. The slap of skin on skin and V’s moans all but echoed through the office. He was far more vocal than Vergil was and he didn’t seem to care about holding his voice back. The demon enjoyed the effect he had on him. That drove him to fuck him harder, faster, slamming deep inside of him. If he had been able to walk after their fight, he wouldn’t be able to after this. 

V let the feeling overwhelm him and drown him in pleasure. Each thrust sent him closer to the edge, even without attention to his already leaking length. He cried out as his vision went white and he made a mess of his stomach and pants. Vergil groaned as he tightened around him but fucked him for a few moments longer before finishing deep inside of him. V weakly whimpered and fell limp against the desk, only making another small sound as Vergil pulled out of him. 

He left V there, leaking and worn out, and disappeared upstairs to take a shower. V couldn’t will himself to move. He took a moment to wonder what Dante might think if he walked in, but thinking proved too tiring. But before he lost himself to the heavy haze of his afterglow, he decided that he would definitely spar with Vergil again.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! I wrote a fic again. I haven't written fanfiction in years and I know I'm rusty but I'm trying to get back into it because I really do love writing.


End file.
